


Sunshine Song

by LinusPearl



Series: Teal and Sugar [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, SouNagi Week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3971047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinusPearl/pseuds/LinusPearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything was sunshine about Nagisa: his hair, his personality, his smile, his enthusiasm. But what really shot straight through Sousuke’s heart was his laughter. It was what made him fall for the young man, what never failed to entrance him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine Song

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SouNagi Week on tumblr with the prompt Laughter :D Enjoy your reading ^^

After all this time, Sousuke thought he had heard every variation, every tiny little change in Nagisa’s laughter.  **Apparently not**.

It was always bright, softly ringing, even in his saddest moments. It was loud but not in a bad way,  _it could fill a room and make it shine_ , just like the rest of him. That was the thing that made Sousuke’s knees weak and his heart swell and he always felt ridiculous and too big next to Nagisa.

Nagisa’s laughter bounced off and ricocheted in _every fiber of Sousuke’s body_ , the same way his soft blond curls bounced around his face whenever he was excited - which was probably ninety nine percent of the time - about something or someone.

**Everything was sunshine about Nagisa** : his hair, his personality, his smile, his enthusiasm. But what really shot straight through Sousuke’s heart was his laughter. It was what made him fall for the young man, what never failed to entrance him.

Another thing Sousuke loved about that laugh was the way it slowly fell into tiny gasps when it was just the two of them, skin smoothly sliding on skin,  _shielded by the thin sheet of their bed_.

And yet, Sousuke was discovering a new variation, breathy and full of tears, brighter than ever, yes dropping in cascade from that pretty little mouth, tremors in Nagisa’s voice making it even more fragile and  **even more precious**  to Sousuke’s ears.

Shiny pink eyes admired the thin golden ring that now adorned Nagisa’s left hand and an even  _beautiful laughter_  rang through their still cardboard box filled new flat as Nagisa threw his arms around his future husband’s neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't hesitate to comment here or leave a message on my tumblr, I'm always happy to discuss fics and otps :3


End file.
